dagamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond In The Rough
Diamond In The Rough is a Minecraft song written by DAGames, Featuring SquigglyDigg. Lyrics (Intro: Will Ryan, SquigglyDigg, Both) You're my diamond in the rough And we're gonna get going When the going gets tough Gonna raid this town Let me take you down We create the unstoppable (What are you waiting for?) (What are you waiting for?) (Gonna raid this town) (Let me take you down) (We create the unstoppable) (Verse 1: Will Ryan, SquigglyDigg, Both) One thing we crave from down below Beneath the commodity Shining bright in the dying light It's a task we're willing to fight In a world that unwinds (I'm getting to the bottom) (Of the dark revere as we) Take a dive in the deep Get out and show your smile Through the creeps There's another world That shines as you sleep Now (Chorus 1: Will Ryan) What are you waiting for? Take your stone cold pickaxe You're my diamond in the rough And we're gonna get going When the going gets tough We're unstoppable Defy the impossible Gonna raid this town Let me take you down We create the unstoppable (Verse 2: SquigglyDigg, Will Ryan,Both) No matter the strength it takes to pry At the end of the boiling fire We'll make great obsidian trails Till I find you in the darkest of toiling empires'' (Little further gotta earn it gotta learn it) Afterburning will place your mind in a '''freeze But just remember how far you've come And look at all the craft you've done (It's a matter of time 'till we get out the mine) (Chorus 2: SquigglyDigg, Will Ryan) What are you waiting for? Take your stone cold pickaxe You're my diamond in the rough And we're gonna get going When the going gets tough We're unstoppable Defy the impossible Gonna raid this town Let me take you down We create the unstoppable So we dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig, dig Till the bedrock falls'' So we're gonna go hard Hard, hard, hard, hard 'Till the diamond calls I'll be there What are we waiting for? Grab your guts and swallow with pride You're the diamond in the rough You are unstoppable (Bridge: Will Ryan, SquigglyDigg, '''Both) And we mine in the mine All of mine you are mine And we mine in the mine All of mine you are mine And we mine in the mine All of mine you are mine Just look This is the final level Here you are After the calm before the storm This is the wake up call Now we're free (Chorus 1: SquigglyDigg, Will Ryan,Both) What are you waiting for? Take your stone cold pickaxe You're my diamond in the rough And we're gonna get going When the going gets tough We're unstoppable Defy the impossible Gonna raid this town Let me take you down We create the unstoppable (Outro: Will Ryan, SquigglyDigg, Both) (What are you waiting for?) So we dig, dig, dig Dig, dig, dig, dig Till the bedrock falls'' (What are you waiting for?) So we're gonna go hard Hard, hard, hard, hard 'Till the diamond calls (What are you waiting for?) '''Grab your guts and swallow with pride You're the diamond in the rough You are unstoppable Trivia * The song was later supposed to be Will only singing it in the preview video. Category:DAGames Music